


Il sangue è l'unica sua merce

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams and Nightmares, Exile, Guilt, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Stream of Consciousness, Tybalt Lives
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: Non la chiamerebbe espiazione.Nemmeno un prete – e ne ha consultati diversi, da quando ha messo piede in città – chiamerebbe così questa pena autoinflitta. Ego te absolvo, in nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Lo assolvono come se i suoi peccati, la miriade di peccati che si sono impilati negli anni sopra la sua schiena e che da vecchio lo renderanno così ricurvo da dover camminare con gli occhi fissi al suolo, fossero cosetta di poco conto. Lo assolvono e gli dicono “Vai con la pace di Dio, figliolo”, in quel loro strambo dialetto tagliente che Tebaldo fa ancora fatica a comprendere bene. Lo assolvono, liquidando una faida familiare vecchia di generazioni come fosse una quisquilia, un tafferuglio da taverna.Quello che non capiscono i dannati chierici da quattro soldi è che la storia di Verona è scritta con il sangue, quello dei Montecchi e dei Capuleti in egual misura, per le strade polverose e assetate non fa differenza. Le strade chiamano il sangue e non sono mai tanto schizzinose da rifiutarlo, che venga da una Casa o dell’altra.





	Il sangue è l'unica sua merce

Costretto nell’esilio che la famiglia gli ha imposto, Tebaldo Capuleti ha imparato suo malgrado la dolorosa arte dell’introspezione. Ha tempo di pensare, adesso, mentre vive una vita anonima e silenziosa in una fatiscente catapecchia addossata alle mura di Milano, strappato del suo nome e della sua spada. Hanno detto _“almeno finché le acque non si saranno chetate”_ , i buoni parenti, ma sono passate settimane e da casa non giunge nemmeno una notizia, una riga striminzita scritta su un foglio di infima qualità.

O, almeno, Tebaldo crede che siano passate delle settimane: a Milano non gli fanno compagnia che le campane – il loro tono cupo e solenne a volte lo terrorizza – e il noioso trascinarsi del carro solare da est a ovest, ma la notte e il giorno si somigliano così tanto che ormai ha imparato a mescolare veglie notturne e veglie diurne, lasciando che il tempo si attorcigli su sé stesso e la sua mente ne perda progressivamente coscienza.

Non la chiamerebbe espiazione.

Nemmeno un prete – e ne ha consultati diversi, da quando ha messo piede in città – chiamerebbe così questa pena autoinflitta. _Ego te absolvo, in nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti._ Lo assolvono come se i suoi peccati, la miriade di peccati che si sono impilati negli anni sopra la sua schiena e che da vecchio lo renderanno così ricurvo da dover camminare con gli occhi fissi al suolo, fossero cosetta di poco conto. Lo assolvono e gli dicono “Vai con la pace di Dio, figliolo”, in quel loro strambo dialetto tagliente che Tebaldo fa ancora fatica a comprendere bene. Lo assolvono, liquidando una faida familiare vecchia di generazioni come fosse una quisquilia, un tafferuglio da taverna.

Quello che non capiscono i dannati chierici da quattro soldi è che la storia di Verona è scritta con il sangue, quello dei Montecchi e dei Capuleti in egual misura, per le strade polverose e assetate non fa differenza. Le strade chiamano il sangue e non sono mai tanto schizzinose da rifiutarlo, che venga da una Casa o dell’altra.

Quello che i cosiddetti Ministri d’Iddio non capiscono è che Tebaldo non potrà mai, mai assolvere sé stesso.

Non l’ha mai confessato a nessuno di loro – in fondo la sodomia è l’ultimo dei suoi problemi, adesso – né mai sarebbe in grado di svelarlo ad anima viva, ma lui amava Mercuzio, sì, lo amava, nel modo contorto in cui si può amare qualcuno il cui nome ci è inviso.

Non il nome, _il vero nome_ , ma il nome che Mercuzio tempo addietro si era scelto. Un Montecchi, di fatto, sebbene il suo fosse sangue Scaligero. Spesso Tebaldo se ne rammenta, e il dolore che segue quella ritrovata consapevolezza non gli concede tregua.

Spesso si ritrova a pensare a quanto meglio sarebbe stato morire per mano del gentile Romeo, quando la sua spada si è conficcata a fondo dentro al suo petto e gli ha spezzato il fiato, lasciandolo a boccheggiare sulla strada polverosa come un pesce strappato dall’acqua a mani nude.

_E invece._

Invece non è morto, il suo fisico temprato dalle zuffe si è dimostrato più resiliente del previsto, e dopo qualche giorno nascosto in una baracca di villici alle porte della città suo zio l’ha messo in sella a un cavallo e l’ha spedito qui, a marcire tra le umane miserie che affollano la città dei Visconti. Del viaggio, Tebaldo ricorda soltanto il freddo, la febbre che gli divorava le ossa e non lo lasciava dormire. Sputava grumi di sangue a ogni sussulto del cavallo, e credeva di morire. I primi giorni a Milano sono avvolti da una nebbia che la sua memoria non è in grado di diradare: qualcuno è stato incaricato di prendersi cura di lui, di questo ne è certo, perché ricorda lenzuola pulite e l’acre odore dei medicamenti. Se scavasse più a fondo ricorderebbe persino il sapore delle tinture che lo tenevano incatenato a un perenne dormiveglia, ma a sue spese ha scoperto quanto pensare faccia male, e dunque cerca di guardarsene il più possibile.

Eppure è impossibile non pensare, se ne è reso conto solo adesso che Verona è così lontana da non poterne percepire più il calore di fornace che sprigionano le fiamme dell’odio quando vengono attizzate. E quando pensa, pensa a Mercuzio.

Non ha di lui il ricordo che ne potrebbe avere un tenero amante: ricorda i gemiti rubati al tempo della vendetta, in angoli così discreti da sembrare abbandonati da secoli, ricorda i pugni stretti tra i suoi riccioli biondi e la soffice peluria del suo pube che gli solleticava il viso quando decidevano di non avere troppa fretta e di non comportarsi come bestie in calore. Era sesso condito di insulti e sconcezze, ma dalla bocca di Mercuzio persino le bestemmie scivolavano fuori candide come poesie. Ricorda che erano corpi giovani e nudi, denti che mordevano, dita che pizzicavano e schiacciavano, lividi viola e rossi e bluastri su pelli ora candide, ora dorate dalle ore passate in strada, più come furfanti che come signori.

Ricorda che lo amava, un amore tanto terribile, il peggiore dei peccati. Un amore che bruciava e scavava, come se un grosso ratto o un tarlo dai denti di ferro si fosse incavato a viva forza dentro la sua anima già corrotta e giorno dopo giorno ne rosicchiasse via un altro pezzo.

Si ricorda diviso: un uomo che odia e ama allo stesso tempo non può aspirare ad essere felice. Un infelice governato dalla rabbia e dalla passione, divorato vivo dal peccato, che ogni giorno di più moriva sulle labbra di un folle.

_“Se tu fossi fuoco, Tebaldo, tutta Verona brucerebbe”_ , gli ha detto Mercuzio una volta, e non fatica a credere di essere stato, un tempo, quel tipo d’uomo che per l’onore avrebbe raso al suolo la città intera. Ma anche quei giorni di furia e frenesia sono finiti, esauriti nel medesimo istante in cui la sua lama ha spento per sempre la scintilla che accendeva gli occhi di Mercuzio, il lampo della sua follia.

È vero, Tebaldo era fuoco, e Mercuzio ha finito col bruciarvisi. Una parola di troppo, un gesto troppo affrettato, e gli animi in subbuglio si erano accesi ancor di più. Quello che fino a quel momento era stato un gioco si era improvvisamente trasformato in un duello all’ultimo sangue e Tebaldo, che non smette di maledirsi per quell’empietà, aveva affondato la spada nel fianco di Mercuzio, assetato del suo sangue cattivo.

La vendetta va ripartita, giusto? Le lezioni vanno servite. È così che l’hanno educato. Gli hanno detto che se una faida è in atto, allora non si può far altro che versare del sangue, finirla, _prevalere._ Gli hanno insegnato che solo i più forti sopravvivono, e che i Capuleti sono i più forti.

_Gli hanno insegnato che la lama si impugna per uccidere e lui ha ubbidito._

Ma a che prezzo?

Non può andarne della sua anima, ché quella è dannata già da tempo.

Della sua pace, del resto, di quella sì. Credeva di non averne mai conosciuta, Tebaldo, di pace, ma ora che il silenzio delle sue quattro mura di fortuna inghiotte i suoi passi è certo di averla avuta, una volta, e di averla perduta per sempre.

Ci sono giorni in cui la rabbia gli esplode dentro con la cieca furia di un tuono, allora incolpa Mercuzio del miserevole stato mentale in cui versa adesso, incolpa lui e il maledetto sangue dei Montecchi che l’hanno fatto impazzire. Nei giorni buoni invece – oppure meno buoni, perché il buono ha tante sfumature e non tutte sono positive – Tebaldo si assume con enorme fatica le proprie responsabilità: nella concatenazione di eventi infausti che hanno portato Mercuzio a dissanguarsi per strada come un manigoldo qualunque, è stato lui a infilzarlo con la spada, lui e nessun altro. Vigliaccamente, da sotto il braccio di Romeo Montecchi che cercava di trascinarlo via, ha affondato il colpo, e non ha trovato che la blanda resistenza di muscoli e tessuti.

_Così Mercuzio, l’uomo che amava, è morto._

Mercuzio è morto e Tebaldo l’ha guardato morire, spegnersi lentamente tra le braccia di Romeo.

Non ha incontrato perdono nei suoi occhi, ma d’altronde non si è curato di dirsi dispiaciuto – né sarebbe stato da lui inginocchiarsi platealmente accanto al nemico e profferire parole di tormento e devozione, tra i suoi pietosi rantoli. Forse la sua coscienza non avrebbe iniziato a farlo impazzire, se l’avesse fatto. Forse, se avesse avuto il coraggio di sfuggire al suo destino, non avrebbe mai perso la sua pace.

Ma è tardi per il rimpianto, adesso. La luce muta e si fa violetta, significa che sta scendendo la sera. Tebaldo accende una candela e, dal piccolo spiraglio che ha lasciato tra gli scuri accostati, osserva il popolo milanese ritirarsi per la notte. Per quanto pulluli di assassini, puttane e banditi d’ogni sorta e genere, il clangore delle spade è più discreto qui che a Verona.

 

*

 

Tebaldo sogna Mercuzio.

Le rare volte in cui il sonno non tarda ad arrivare o non porta con sé i deliri dei lontani giorni della vendetta, Tebaldo sogna _sempre_ Mercuzio.

Sono sogni lucidi, vividissimi, o forse il tormento di uno spettro senza pace. Mercuzio si siede sul suo letto, a volte, altre invece si limita a lanciargli occhiate sbeffeggianti dallo stipite storto della porta, oppure si appollaia sul suo scrittoio sgombro raccogliendo sotto al mento le lunghe gambe, sovente nude.

Stanotte, invece, passeggia per la stanza con un sorriso sardonico dipinto sulle belle labbra vermiglie. Lo canzona, perché sa che lo sta facendo impazzire. Lo chiama Principe dei Gatti, Principe dei Gatti, e ride gettando indietro la testa, di gusto.

È una vendetta dentro la vendetta.

Tebaldo sa che è la vendetta della sua coscienza contro di lui, non l’opera di uno spettro, che lo sta tenendo sveglio la notte.

Cerca di ignorarlo il più possibile e qualche volta, esausto, ci è persino riuscito. Stanotte, però, Mercuzio avrà la meglio e infierirà impietosamente su di lui, ricordandogli di essere un reietto, un rinnegato, uno scarto…un randagio.

Lo farà, perché era così anche in vita, Mercuzio: folle e dissacrante. Capace di passare ore e ore a ridere di un nonnulla e poi, nel volgere appena di un battito di ciglia, struggersi con passione per via di qualche inspiegabile moto del suo spirito. Leggeva sonetti licenziosi e qualche minuto dopo eccolo gettarsi in una rissa. Si faceva beffe di lui, Mercuzio, persino quando commettevano i loro dolci peccati lontano da sguardi indiscreti.

E adesso si burla del suo dolore.

_“Tutti avevano paura di te, Principe dei Gatti, ma eri il male necessario della famiglia, per questo ti tenevano con loro”,_ ridacchia Mercuzio, ravviandosi con la mano i boccoli chiari. Dice questo e tante, tante altre cose. E punge e ferisce e morde e strappa. Via un brandello di carne e poi un altro.

_“Mio dolce Tebaldo, non eri che un’arma al soldo di un tiranno, e adesso che non servi più ti hanno gettato via.”_

Tutte cose che Tebaldo già conosce, o presuppone di conoscere.

È stato il _male necessario_ finché sotto gli occhi del Principe non ci è scappato un morto di troppo – un morto importante! – ed ecco che la sua famiglia lo mette da parte, l’attaccabrighe, lo fa fuggire in una fogna che straripa di assassini e insieme lo biasima e lo condanna.

Mercuzio adesso sbatte nella sua direzione le ciglia, istrionico e sensuale.

_“_ _È triste, il mio buon Principe dei Gatti? Ah, mai triste quanto me, che mi sono dissanguato per un buco nel fianco!”_

Tebaldo gli scocca un’occhiataccia. Come spesso accade nei sogni, vorrebbe parlare ma ha la gola serrata. La lingua si attorciglia su sé stessa e le gambe sguazzano nel fango, o nel miele più denso. Il tempo onirico non è altro che un’agonia prolungata.

Mercuzio riderà di lui ancora per un bel pezzo.

 

*

 

Alle prime luci del mattino, Tebaldo Capuleti si sveglia agitato e in allerta, con la fronte madida di sudore.

Accade ogni volta che Mercuzio lo visita.

Presto o tardi, si deciderà a consultare uno speziale – a Milano gli speziali non badano se hanno di fronte una persona per bene o un assassino – e gli chiederà qualche magico medicamento per dormire.

E qualcosa per irrobustire l’appetito, forse, giacché negli ultimi giorni ha mangiato non per fame ma per abitudine. A volte pensa di lasciarsi morire d’inedia, ma sarebbe per lui una fine troppo ingloriosa e allora desiste.

_E non è stata ingloriosa, forse, la morte del tuo Mercuzio?_

Quando si volta di scatto per assicurarsi che alle sue spalle non ci sia un sicario o uno spettro, Tebaldo rovescia quel poco dei suoi beni che ha appoggiato su un tavolino da notte, accanto al catino con l’acqua fresca per lavarsi il viso.

Se vi si specchiasse adesso, in quell’acqua torbida, si accorgerebbe di quanto profondi sono i segni violacei attorno ai suoi occhi, di quanto sia tirata la sua pelle sugli zigomi, lunghi e fuoriposto i suoi capelli: il volto di un uomo braccato. Dagli antichi nemici o dalla propria coscienza, che importa?

Domani andrà dallo speziale, si dice. Andrà dallo speziale e finalmente farà sparire il fantasma che lo tormenta.

Al diavolo l’onore, a che gli serve quando è vivo ma sente d’esser morto? Ai morti l’onore non è di vanto, né utile ad alcunché. Se un giorno tornerà in vita…allora potrà riprenderselo.

In lontananza, un cane guaisce, e il cicaleccio delle donne al mercato si fa sempre più opprimente, sempre più vicino, una cacofonia claustrofobica che gli ferisce i timpani più delle grida di una zuffa.

Dormire, deve dormire.

Forse dallo speziale ci andrà oggi stesso.

 

 


End file.
